Abandoned
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: Another one of those self-inserts, don't like, don't read. I dislike flames. Becca, an older sister turned make-shift mother, is tossed in with the BC gang, while trying to keep her little brother hidden from Vernon. Possible JohnxOC? depends on how I feel at the moment. Modern World


**Hey guys! I'm alive! So a few weeks ago, I watch Breakfast Club for the first time and I fell in love with the movie! Then, like the loser I am, I started to read the fanfiction...yea there was not very many of them. So my mind started to plan, I'm not sure if anyone will like this one though. I know, I shouldn't be scared now, with the amount that I have written but I'm still a little scared so...**

**This is another self-insert. If you don't like reading them, then don't read it and frankly, I don't want any feed back from you if you just want to flame me because it's an oc. I don't care who you are or who you think you are, nothing gives you the right to be an asshole.  
**

**If you don't like self-inserts but you like this story after reading it, then I would love to hear back from you :)  
**

**Like always, I don't own anything but Rebecca and Toby, who is based off of my little brother, Walter.  
**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

_**Saturday March 24, 2012**_

_**Shermer High School**_

_**Shermer, Illinois 60062**_

_**Dear Mr. Vernon,**_

_**We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it is that we did wrong. What we did **_**was**_** wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us – in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a teen-mom, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…**_

* * *

The hue of the sky at sunset is the color of his hair, she mused as her fingers swept over the canvas, leaving trails of red-gold in her wake. She gazed at the half completed landscape and shook her head, dismissing the thought immediately. Said boy looked up from his breakfast with big blue eyes, "Becky, where are we going today?" She smiled down him warmly, "We're going on an adventure." The small boy watched as his sister walked to the kitchen sink to wash the dried paint off of her fingers, "Go get your jacket on, Toby." The toddler stumbled down the hall in excitement and the girl let out a small laugh before drying her hands and setting to work on putting together a small lunch for the two. Normally, it was just the two of them; their father walked out a few months before Toby was born and their mother's visits were few and far between. Rebecca worked sometimes and because her neighbor, Patty, worked at home most of the time, she was always more than happy to watch Toby while his sister was at school and work. But, today, Patty had a business meeting, so Rebecca had to take Toby with her.

It was Saturday, but earlier this week, she had skipped school because Toby was sick and so, Principal Vernon had given her a warning and a Saturday detention. She sighed and gazed out the kitchen window at the cool March morning; Toby is going to need a longer t-shirt to go underneath his jacket, she thought looking out at the fog. She touched her fingers to the window pane and then put her car keys in her jacket pocket; it was too far for Toby to walk in this cold. She decided that she would use the last of her gas to drive to school and then fill up on the way home. Nodding to herself, she wrapped her long orange hair into a lazy bun and put on her hat. Toby toddled back into the kitchen with his jacket open and shoes un-tied, "Let's go, Becky!" He said and almost tripped on his laces as he made his way to the door. Rebecca scooped up mid-stride and sat him on the table, "Hold it, sweet, let's tie your shoes first, hm?" She smiled at his eager nod and looped the laces together and zipped up his jacket. Then, she turned to finish making the meals.

He practically leapt off of the table and began to tug on the leg of her jeans when she finished making their lunches. "Toby, we're leaving in a minute, be patient." She laughed. She tied her own shoes and zipped up her coat. Then, followed the excited four-year-old to the door and walked out to her old beat up Impala. Pulling out her keys, Rebecca opened the car door and helped Toby into the back seat, before getting into the car herself. When he was all buckled in, she began the drive to school. She passed by the same old buildings that had been around for thirty years and her old elementary school and the park that her mother used to take her to before she got real bad. Toby kept her occupied enough on the ride as he asked her many times to sing and, like always, she refused him, saying it was too early. The toddler pouted as they pulled into the school and, out of pity, she sang him a short lullaby to make him happy.

When she arrived, Carl, the school custodian, was waiting in the back parking lot. Carl was Patty's brother and he understood her situation; he had agreed to let her in before Vernon arrived, so she could get Toby in undetected. "Thank you again, Carl! I don't how I can thank you enough." Rebecca said as he shut the door behind them. The custodian just chuckled and shook his head, "Don't even worry about it Beck, just don't get stuck in here again and we'll be even." The girl smiled and gripped her brother's hand a little tighter as they made their way to the library.

She sat at the first table on the left and settled Toby underneath the desk, "Toby, we're gonna play a game called Secret Agent. You have to stay quiet whenever the scary man is in the room, alright?" She explained, "If you are, then we'll go and get ice cream after this." The small boy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he grinned, snugging into his sister's parka underneath the table, a finger on his lips. Rebecca smiled and she dug around in her bag and took out a few toy cars to help keep him occupied until later. Then, she pulled out her sketch pad and started to doodle while she waited for the other detainees to arrive.

The first to arrive was a girl in pink; she sat at the table to the right. Her hair fell into short red curls at her chin and bounced as she flopped down into her seat. She didn't even look over at the other girl in the room. Rebecca recognized her as Claire Standish, from her English class; she was in with the other cliquey girls, she wondered what the prep did to get landed in here. Next in was a boy with sandy blonde hair and a windbreaker. He sat at the table behind Claire; his name was Brian, he sat next to Rebecca in Algebra 2, and sometimes helped her understand the math gibberish. She waved at him and he smiled slightly. Another boy had walked in during the greeting and had sat next to Claire. He was an athlete, that much our red haired heroine could tell just by looking at his letterman jacket; Andrew Clark, star wrestler, but unlike with Claire, she knew what he had done to be here, Brian had been pretty torn up about it the other day in third period.

Her pencil swirled in time with Toby's cars on the carpet as she continued to sketch; her brown eyes already planning the next pathway for her hand to follow when a loud thud resounded throughout the library. Decked in a long grey trench coat and a red scarf around his neck, John Bender walked into the room, knocking a few books off of the counter as he did. His aviators slid to the tip of his nose as he motioned for Brian to move out of his seat. The poor boy struggled to pick up his things whilst moving to the table behind Rebecca's. This caused her to sweat a little bit; Brian was a good kid and always followed the rules, if he saw Toby…there was a chance that he would tattle on her to Vernon. She shivered slightly and tried to keep her pencil steady.

She barely noticed the last girl in black arrive and do a lap around the room before settling in the back row. Her worrying continued until the devil himself arrived and began to rant about being on time and not moving from these seats, blah, blah, blah. She was startled by a piece of paper being slammed down on the table, causing it to shake slightly, "Is that clear, Ms. Avila?" Rebecca looked up at the principal, "Is what clear?" She asked and had to bite her cheek to stop from giggling at the many shades of red that passed over the principals' face, "You'll be writing me another one next week as well, Ms. Avila." Vernon said, "Any questions?" The Criminal raised his hand, "Yes, I have one. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Again the girl had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, "You will find out next week, Mr. Bender, and Ms. Avila, I will see you the week afterwards as well." The cruel man stated and started to make his way back to his office.

As he did, Rebecca flipped him off and continued to sketch. Bender seemed upset too, "That man," he stated, "Is a brownie hound." The girl nodded in agreement and kept her pencil moving, _'How am I going to last the next eight hours?' _She asked herself, mentally. Toby peeked his head out above the table, "Becky, is the scary man gone?" He whispered. His sister merely nodded as he continued to play with his cars, making his sound effects quietly as to be polite to the other people in the room. The princess complained and the criminal taunted, Rebecca just kind of drowned it all out until,

"Go to Hell!"

"Enough!"

Toby let out a sharp wail underneath all of it and dove into his sister's lap, burrowing his face into her jacket to muffle his cries. Her arms automatically wrapped around him in comfort and hushed him, glaring at the offending parties on the opposite side of the room at the same time. Said teens were surprised by the toddlers' appearance and the princess scoffed at the glare, "Don't you know that you're not supposed to bring your kid to detention, Avila?" Rebecca's glare increased, "Bite me bitch! If you hadn't yelled then he wouldn't have started to cry." She snapped. Someone let out a low whistle and the girl ignored it and continued to comfort the little boy. Bender walked up to the railing next to the preps' table, gazing at the group, "What do you say we close that door, we can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking in on us every ten seconds."

"That door is supposed to stay open," Brian objected. "So?" Bender asked not looking away from the front table, "So why don't you just shut up!" Andy hissed. "There's five, well six, other people in here you know." He corrected gesturing to the 'mother' coddling the sobbing child. The criminal's face lit up in faux shock, "My God, you can count. SEE! I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." The corners of Rebecca's lips turned up a little at the taunt and then fell as the two started to argue. She let Toby slide from her lap and back underneath the table as they did. "You know Bender, you don't even count, I mean if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference," Andy said icily. "You may as well not even exist at this school."

Rebecca couldn't help it, "What does that make me?" She snapped at the jock. Andrew was speechless at the outburst, "A whore." Claire murmured but the red head caught it, "You know Claire, you keep using that word, but I don't think it means what _you_ think it means." She left it at that, not wanting to get involved, "I would care if he disappeared, Andrew." Rebecca said quietly, "He keeps things amusing." It was the truth, he was in her American history class and he would always cause trouble, making the entire class erupt in laughter, herself included. Her pencil kept moving but it wasn't in the pathway that she had previously planned out. She was so focused on her drawing that she missed the incredulous look that Bender was giving her.

Andrew became uncomfortable with the argument, "You keep your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here…I got a meet next week and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." Bender let out a fake moan of agony. "Oh, wouldn't that be a bite. Missing a whole wrestling meet." The blonde boy's face contorted in anger, "You wouldn't know anything about it faggot! You never competed in your whole life!" Bender clutched at his chest. "Oh I know…I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around all sweaty on the floor with other guys." Rebecca giggled, "You'd never miss it Bender. You don't have any goals." The wrestler snapped. "Oh but I do!" Bender objected. "You see Andrew, I wanna be just like you! I figure, all I need is a lobotomy and some tights." The girl laughed again. Brian somehow became interested. "You wear tights?" Andy became defensive as he looked over at the small nerd, "No, I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform." He tried to act professional as he said it.

"So, tights." Rebecca deadpanned, not looking up from her sketch; it was taking an interesting turn, she was just letting her mind wander and with it came a flurry of images that her fingers telegraphed onto the paper. The jock yelled something and then it became quiet as Bender hurried to sit in between the preps. Rebecca looked up to see Vernon moving in the hallway and then disappear into his office. The trouble maker laughed and jump up, walking towards the door, "You know there's not supposed to be any funny business." Brian objected once more, but Rebecca could tell his heart wasn't in it. "Young man, have you finished your paper?" Bender asked in a Vernon-like-tone as he continued to the door, "What are you doing?" Ms. Prissy asked, "Dropping dead I hope." Andy muttered. The criminal looked back and forth in the hallway and then turned his attention towards the door hinge. He stuffed something in his pocket and ran back to the group, the door slamming shut behind him.

John stopped in front of Rebecca's table and places two screws on top of her sketch pad, "Lighten up, sweets." He said and reached down to ruffle Toby's hair, before sitting back in his seat. The girl looked back at him with a raised eye brow and a smirk, "GOD DAMMIT!" Mr. Vernon shouted from the other side of the now closed door. Rebecca slid the screws into her pocket just as a rather pissed principal stormed into the room.

* * *

**Wow, I typed this instead of doing my Algebra two homework, I'm pretty sure it's another language. I have plenty more to type for this story but, I want to see what kind of reaction it will get.**

I don't own Indigo Montoya either

**I will update either today or tomorrow or both...it all depends on you.  
**

**But remember, Any mean reviews will be given a literary raspberry.  
**

**Please, leave a contribution in the little box,  
**

**Until next time lovelies,  
**

**Shikamaru'sLove  
**


End file.
